Weird Love
by fran-chan808
Summary: A Neko Yumi and a Vampire Sachiko. Talk about freaky. Not good at summaries... OOCxYumi. More SachikoxYumi Chapter 11 re-edited!
1. The Curse

As much as I would like to, I do not own any of the Marimite characters.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction that I have ever publish after a while of having this account of mine, so please be good to me.

* * *

**Weird Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Yumi's POV.

A curse is what I've been told, by my parents. Whenever they look at me brings sadness in their eyes. Yuki, my twin brother sees me as a normal person and I'm grateful for that, though mother and father will never look at me that way. Having your first born with ears of a cat and a tail is not what you would call normal. The Fukuzawa curse, when the first child of a Fukuzawa couple is born the curse would be laid upon that child, though Yuki and I are twins, Yuki is a few minutes below me, so it makes me that first born.

How and why I have this curse is unknown to my parents and I. My father didn't really believe in this curse until he met his brother he has never met before, even then he still didn't believe it… Till the day I was born. I was like a little kitten in his arms curled and purring at least thats what it looked like when I was going through my baby pictures one day. My father wore a warm smile, though there was sadness in his eyes as well as my mothers it kind of hurts whenever I see it. My parents still love me; they just wished that they could've done something to prevent the curse from happening.

When I was just a toddler I could freely use my ears, but I had to hide my tail when we would go out, people would pass us by in the park and some of them would come up to me, saying how adorable I look with my ears, thinking that they were fake. My parents would always chuckle and mother says "yes, she does. Our little Yumi-chan loves them too much to take it off." Then when it was time to start school and my hair was long enough, mother would put them up in pigtails to hide my ears.

Ever since then that's how I've been putting up my hair to this day, 16 years of age, second year in Lillian's All Girls School Academy High. I am currently Rosa Chinesis en bouton, petite souer of Ogasawara Sachiko, my Onee-sama. At times I would think that she too is cursed in someway. She's so pale and whenever she's angry her eyes would turn black and she would grip on the table so tight it looks like it would break in any minute, sometimes if her eyes aren't their normal, beautiful, sapphire blue, it would be the color of ice that could pierce right through you if you look hard enough. Then when the sun is just about to hit her face, quickly Onee-sama would turn the opposite direction and put her hands in front of her away from the sun. If Onee-sama does have anything to do with the supernatural or curses I hope that one day she'll tell me and I can tell her. I don't want to hide anything from her nor her to hide anything from me. For I, Fukuzawa Yumi is in love with Oagasawara Sachiko.


	2. Bloodlust Control

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit longer than I expected but I hope that it's good enough.

A big thank you to those of you who gave me a good review, I deeply appreciate it. If you have any ideas to this story, please voice them out for me.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bloodlust Control**

Sachiko's POV

It hasn't been that long since I was changed, soon it will be exactly one year since that day.

The day of my 17th birthday, I never knew what was going on nor did I want to know. I was walking to the bus stop, needing to take a break and I'm sure that my driver needed a break as well (I'm not the only one he drives around.) As I was walking, a strange little boy ran pass me and tripped, landing on the ground face flat. Being a worry wart that I've become since Yumi came into my life I went to help the poor thing, as least I tried to when I bent down to help him and before I could say anything, he hissed and bit my hand, I winced then pushed the boy, ripping my hand away from his abnormal, sharp teeth that made my hand bleed, so much it was dripping on to the concrete. The little boy ran in a flash and that's when I felt a burning sensation run through my veins, I called my driver to pick me up and told him where I was. When I was through, my sight turned black and I soon fell into unconsciousness.

A few days later I found myself in my own room, I got up and went to get dressed. When I looked into the mirror, I dropped my bag and the first thing I took notice were my eyes, they looked so cold more than they have ever been before, then my skin was just as pale, I had no color what so ever. I looked a lot more frightening, yet more beautiful than I've ever seen myself. I picked up my things and went out of my room, once I did a maid passed and her scent smelt so delicious I was about to grab her a take her right then and there, but then I was stopped by mother who wore a worried expression on her face, she tried to convince me to stay home. In the end, of course I won the argument.

I soon reached the school gates and when I passed them to enter the school grounds, a different scent hit me so hard I stumbled back a bit, but then I quickly composed myself before anyone saw. I looked to the direction where the scent was coming from and what my eyes caught was Yumi, standing in front of Maria-sama's statue. The burning sensation returned, but this time it was in my throat, I wanted so much to have just a small bite. I walked over quietly and quickly, then next thing I knew, I was about to bend down to the exposed neck in front of me, oh the lust I was having for this girl's blood. I snapped out of it when Yumi, put her hands down, hurriedly I stood straight and greeted my petite souer. Of course Yumi let out one of her cute squeals and stuttered an apology, after I did my prayer we both walked off to the Rose Mansion. I guess all those years of learning to become a lady has really paid of, it helped me a little on controlling my lust for blood, especially Yumi's. Her blood was strong, sweet, and most definitely good.

School was soon over and I rushed home before I do anything to hurt anyone, _what's going on!? What's happening to me!? _I thought to myself on my way home. Later that evening when I was in bed my throat was burning again, I tried to drink water, but it didn't help one bit, then I tried to ignore it and go to sleep, but I wasn't even tired and didn't have any urge to sleep. Then I felt a presence in the room, I turned my head and saw that little boy. Golden eyes, dirty blonde messed up hair, I don't think any older than 8 years old. I stood and walked to him slowly, "what are you doing out so late at night?" I started "shouldn't you be at home? Most importantly, what are you doing here?" He kept staring at me for a while till he let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head "gomen ne about the other night, I didn't mean to bite you, you just caught me off guard" he then grinned showing me his fangs, _fangs!? _I walked closer, "its okay. Um, what are you?" I asked softly. His grin grew wider and he held out his tiny hand and said, "I'm Kin and I am a creature that humans fear."

Kin explain to me what's going on and again he apologized deeply for what he had done to me. After a while he taught me to hunt animals and told me to never touch a human, no matter how good they smell. He also told me that he will be my teacher, since he was the one who bit me.

My body is frozen inside and out, I will be forever 17, sleep will never consume me again, I am a vampire. How can I explain this to Yumi? If I tell her, what is she going to do? I don't want her to push me away; I love her too much… I love her.


	3. That Was Close

**Chapter 3: That Was Close**

Yumi's POV

One thing that I forgot to mention is that at night I could finally let out my ears and tail. When it's good I would sneak out and check the city. Just me and my feline senses, only person who knows of my sneaking would be Yuki, (there was a night where he caught me going out) but I trust him to keep his mouth shut.

Quietly I was jumping from roof top to roof top so I wouldn't be seen and at times I would have to jump on telephone poles if there was a long distance between houses and buildings. It didn't take too long until I reached the park, my most favorite spot. It's peaceful and I have all of my feline friends to hang-out with. One by one they started to walk out and greet me with purrs and nuzzle against my leg. I giggled and sat down to join my friends on the soft grass. As I was petting a soft grey tabby tom a little pure white kit with sparking green eyes and a pink nose came out from the bushes… it was my little cousin Aiko-chan.

I smiled and greeted my cousin warmly, "hi there Aiko-chan." With a soft mew and a flick of her ear she transformed into a tiny 10 year old girl, really pale with very little color on her skin, her hair was the same color as her fur and her eyes a deep color hazel now. She stood with her small white dress and little white sandals. Aiko-chan ran towards me and flew into my arms, "Yumi-oneesama!" I giggled at her display of affection and returned her embrace. "How are you Aiko-chan? Are you hungry?" I asked softly. The little girl sat up straight with her arms still around me and flashed me her cute little smile, nodding happily "oh yes! Very much!" I brought some snacks that I snuck out and handed them to her, she bowed in appreciation then started to eat. While Aiko-chan fed herself I also gave a few pieces of bread to my cat friends that were pretty much eyeing out the scrap of food in my hand.

My little cousin was finished with her food, so she placed her head on my lap and closed her eyes. As I stroked her soft white hair I heard footsteps. Just in case I brought out my ribbons and put my hair up in my pig-tails, "Aiko-chan," I whispered "change back for a while, I hear someone coming" with a small nod Aiko-chan did as she was told. The footsteps were getting louder; I crawled towards the entrance of the park to take a peek, only to find the owner of those noises right in front of me. Slowly I worked my gaze up, afraid of what this person is going to do to me, and then I saw the eyes that scare me the most, yet can't help but fall for.

"Onee-sama…"

* * *

Sachiko's POV

It was late at night and a perfect time to hunt, because my throat was burning and I haven't fed in a few days. I was growing weak and the smells were getting stronger, trying to challenge me, so I checked the halls to see if anyone was around then I snuck out as soon as I saw the empty hall. I jumped off of my balcony, landing without a sound. I scanned my surroundings cautiously, when seeing that the coast was clear I ran into the forest of the Ogasawara estate and did my task. Not too long after I finally reached my destination on the hill top, hopefully to find something good. Once I saw some movement, my gaze went to that direction, it was a full grown deer just eating some grass and minding his own business, and without hesitation I pounced on the buck and sunk my fangs into his skin, drinking him dry.

After I was done I cleaned myself off and walked down the hill, wanting to get a bit of fresh air (even though I don't need it) and I have nothing to do since I can't sleep anymore. I was now walking towards the park and Yumi's scent hit me, my eyes widened and I continued my walk to the park, as I got closer her scent was getting stronger, "Aiko-chan" was the soft voice I hear, knowing full well that it's my petite souer's voice then when I looked down, I saw my most important person on her hands and knees, looking straight a head. I saw her pig-tailed head slowly move upwards till her mocha orbs met my almost icy ones.

"Onee-sama…" was all she said.

* * *

**A/N: **o0o0o0oh that was close!


	4. Suspicions

**A/N: **Hey people.. um well I didn't know what to name this chapter so I gave it this, please don't mind it so much.

well in this chapter there are a few things to be aware of

_'thoughts'_

_Aiko talks to Yumi .. _just to let you know Aiko can communicate with Yumi even though she's in her cat form. I didn't know how to mention it in the story. Sorry.

I thinks that's about it. If you have any questions or concens you can say it and I will try my best to answer.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Suspicions **

Normal POV

"Onee-sama!?" Yumi shrieked as she shot straight off the ground her brown eyes bigger than ever. As for Sachiko, being the always calm, ice princess, she just stood there, looking at the younger girl with a soft smile, but then frowned as rapidly as she smiled earlier. "Yumi," she called. Yumi poised back into her normal state and looked up at her Onee-sama immediately "h-hai." Sachiko placed a hand on the other girls shoulder and gripped it softly, not wanting to hurt the girl, "what are you doing here so late at night?" Yumi looked down a bit to think of something then turned around swiftly, "I came to see my kitty! I can't bring her home so I have to sneak out in order to see her."

Sachiko titled her head and smiled "a kitty?" The younger girl nodded and walked to the kitten curled up on the grass, looking up at Yumi. Gently the latter scooped the white fur ball up in her arms and walked back to the raven haired. "Onee-sama," she smiled then looked down at the kit "this is Aiko-chan, Aiko-chan this is Sachiko, my Onee-sama," Yumi held out Aiko to Sachiko and the little thing mewed in greeting.

Sachiko's soft smile came back into view and she pets the kit in her little sisters arms then said, "Well hello there Aiko-chan, it's very nice to meet you." Aiko winced at the woman's hand and hissed softly before burying herself under Yumi's arm quivering. Yumi looked down only to see the skinny tail of her little cousin's then said, "Aiko-chan what's wrong?"

The little kit pushed herself back to look at her cousin _I don't like her, Yumi-oneesama she's too cold. _Then she went back into hiding.

"Now don't be silly, Onee-sama's a good person. Come on Aiko-chan," Yumi lifted up Aiko and looked at her. _Your Onee-sama's cold! _The brown eyed girl tilted her head, puzzled and looked up at her sister, who was curious on what's going on. Yumi's confused expression quickly turned into a nervous one, "gomen Onee-sama, I guess she's just not used to strangers."

Sachiko nodded then looked at the deserted sidewalk. "I should take you home; I don't want your parents to worry about you if they find out that you're not around and I also want to make sure that you're safe, there's a bunch of crazy people out there." With a soft "okay" Yumi put the kitten down and knelt in front of her "you be good now okay? And I'll see you tomorrow." Aiko shook her head, _can't I come with you? I don't trust your Onee-sama, she's scary. _The young Lillian was taken back by her cousins assumption, she looked towards the older woman then back at the little one, "if it makes you feel better you can come, but don't talk about Onee-sama like that you hear?" Aiko nodded and walked to the entrance. Without Yumi's awareness the kitten glared at the raven as she passed. Sensing the glare, Sachiko grinned _'oh you're good.' _

The two Lillian's walked side by side while little Aiko was just a few inches a head. Yumi looked up at her Onee-sama and said softly, "Um Onee-sama? How come you're out here so late?"

Without looking down at the questioner, Sachiko responded coldly, "I needed some air."

The younger girl winced a little and looked at the hard cement. A small mew was heard and Sachiko saw Aiko trying to comfort her owner who was at the verge of tears. The older girl sighed and took hold of her petite souer's hand, "I'm sorry Yumi. I didn't mean to say it like that." Yumi gasped and looked down at the pale, granite hand of her grande souer, "Onee-sama," she said softly, "y-you're frozen."

Sachiko pulled away and looked straight a head, if she could blush the pink on her cheeks would've been visible by now. A few seconds later, the latter felt something warm wrap around her arm, she looked down then smiled, because the cause of that warmth was her little sister clinging on her, wearing a light scarlet on her cheeks. "I-I hope this will help make you warm," Yumi said, tightening her hold on the girl, not knowing that warmth will never be around Sachiko again.

Silence between the two was soon interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

"Help!"

Once that was let out Yumi, Sachiko, and Aiko ran to the direction as fast as they could which was really fast, they forgotten that their speed wasn't common. The three stopped into a dark alley and saw three big guys in black cloaks, hovering over a small girl about the same size as Yumi.

"Please someone help!" The girl cried.

The Biggest amongst the three let his hood down showing his blonde, slick hair and also revealing his tattoo on the right side of his neck that says, "Kage." He went up to the girl and clasped his palm on the small mouth of the girl then said in a dark, deep voice, "if you shut up we won't hurt you," there was a slight pause till the man continued "_THAT_ much," he and the other two chuckled and the girls eyes went wide as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yumi was about to walk in there to help her, but Sachiko raised an arm in front of her. When the younger girl tried to protest, Sachiko walked forward, "I think it would be best to let the girl go," her icy tone commanded. The three men turned around to face the Ogasawara beauty, "and what are you going to do about it if we don't huh?" said the blonde. The pigtailed behind Sachiko was growing impatient; she clenched her hands into a fist and gritted her teeth, "you three are so low, ganging up on a defenseless girl," Yumi started then she pointed at the men with dark eyes, "you should all be punished!" Sachiko was silent, along with the men.

A few seconds went by and the alley was filled with dark laughter. The Kage leader let the girl go, dropping her on her bottom, the girl cried softly and curled in the corner terrified. The large blonde walked towards Yumi, grinning evilly.

Sachiko stood in front of her sister in protection. "Now aren't you a cutie," he said to the younger girl, pretending that the other wasn't in between them. The Ogasawara beauty narrowed her now black eyes, glaring at the man in front of her in irritation, "I'd advise you to step away and leave this place without the girl," she demanded.

'_Baka Onee-sama! Talking isn't going to help!' _Yumi thought and with that she hissed and jumped over the older girl and kicked the blonde in the head. The Kage leader fell back and Yumi was running towards the other two in the speed of light. One of the two pulled his hood down, revealing his long teal colored hair, his deep golden eyes and a very handsome face. If Yumi didn't have any love for Sachiko she'd probably think twice about attacking, but she does. Yumi was about to pounce, but something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back, making her hit the ground hard and moan on pain.

Rage burned in Sachiko after seeing that someone had dared hurt her most important person. She grabbed the blonde's wrist that held the chain around her sister's ankle and almost too quickly, broke it without falter. The large man screamed and went to swing at the girl, but she dodged the fist then kicked the man hard enough to make him fly and crack the wall he hit behind him. Sachiko's eyes grew blacker and slowly her fangs started to come out.

As for Yumi, after feeling that the blonde let her go, she kicked the chain off and stood up. The handsome young man was right in front of her, grinning as if he could make the girl drop right then and there. Yumi swung at the boy, but of course he dodged it. When the pigtailed tried to swing once more, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her into a wall near by, the golden eyes was locked on the girl in front of him. In those orbs there was lust and want.

He placed the girl's wrist he held above her head as she struggled to get free, and then he grabbed the other and placed it above her head as well. Yumi gasped when she felt the boys body press against hers, not to mention his man hood on her leg. He pushed into her more and placed his lips next to the girl's ear, "you're too cute to play dangerous you know that?" he said softly and seductively. Mocha locked on gold, then the owner of mocha slowly relaxed under his stare as if she was drowning under them. The handsome boy moved his face closer to his victim and before he could go any further the same chain that belonged to his leader was swung around his neck and he was pulled back too suddenly.

Yumi fell to the ground with blank eyes that were half closed and her back leaned against the wall, she stayed that way for a few minutes till she shook her head rapidly to get out of whatever she was in. Yumi stood and ran to the last man standing then jumped off a wall to get enough air and knocked him out with one blow.

Sachiko ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders as soon as her fangs weren't showing anymore and her eyes back to it's normal color, so that her sister won't see such a monster then asked in concern, "oh Yumi, are you alright?" Yumi shivered due to the other girls freezing arms and nodded, "yes Onee-sama, arigato."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sachiko said worriedly.

"Just my ankle and my wrists are a bit bruised, but I'm fine, do not worry," Yumi responded. She looked to the girl that was in the corner still shaking, then she walked over to the girl and knelt in front of her.

"You're safe now," Yumi said softly.

"…" the girl looked up at the other in front of her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you and neither will my Onee-sama," Yumi jerked her head to where her sister stood. The girl looked towards the same direction and gasped before throwing herself at Yumi, sobbing. Yumi had her hands up, looking at the girl against her with shock and confusion written all over her face. _'She's shaking so hard and she looks so fragile,'_ Yumi thought to herself. She then wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay," Yumi comforted. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

The girl continued to cry for a few minutes then she sat up straight. Yumi wiped the girl's eyes with her sleeves and smiled, "better?" she asked. The scared girl nodded and bowed deeply "gomen, I've ruined your shirt," she said shakily and a bit too soft. Yumi smiled and said, "It's alright, don't worry about it." The other girl looked up and stuttered "b-but…" Yumi shook her head, "really it's alright. Did they hurt you anywhere?" The girl shook her head, blushing which did not go unnoticed by Sachiko and little Aiko, who was standing a few feet away.

"Thank goodness," Yumi said in relief and that made the girl redden more.

"My name is Fukuzawa Yumi, the woman over there is my Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko," the brunette introduced herself and Sachiko bowed slightly when the shaking girl looked up at her. "What's your name?" Yumi asked.

"T-Takata Keiko," the girl answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you Keiko-chan," Yumi smiled.

The girl blushed more and smiled a little, "you too."

Keiko was around the same size as Yumi, just a few inches shorter. Her eyes were a nice amber then her hair was left down and shoulder length with an auburn color. Keiko still held the pink on her cheeks, looking at the cute girl in front of her. She looked down quickly in embarrassment.

"Well Keiko-chan, we better get out of here before those guys wake up," Yumi said as she looked at the unconscious bodies laying on the ground, then stood up. Not wanting to be left alone, the auburn shot up off where she was sitting and clung on to her savior, wrapping her arms around the other. Yumi was surprised at the girls action, but she let it go, thinking that the girl was just really frightened.

Sachiko however along with Aiko, thought otherwise.


	5. Protection

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter to this strange weird love.

There's another thing-a-mijig to be aware of and thats when there's **_Flashbacks._** There will probably be a few in this story, not too sure yet.

Well hope you enjoy... R&R?? :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Protection**

Keiko was dropped off at her home, by Yumi and Sachiko and before she snuck back in, she bowed to her rescuers and gave Yumi a sudden peck on her cheek. That left the latter shocked for a while and when Yumi finally came to reality, she blushed lightly. Sachiko growled soft enough that her petite souer couldn't hear, so she thought.

The brunette turned around and looked at Aiko, "was that you Aiko-chan?" she asked with a playful smile. The kit looked at her cousin confused and shook her little head, _that wasn't me…_Yumi frowned and looked up at her grande souer, "Onee-sama?" Sachiko looked away and turned around, "let's go."

Meanwhile, a little auburn was peeking out of the window, watching the short scene at her front porch then turned away with a sigh, "Yumi-sama." She whispered, "Rosa Chinesis en bouton, I know who you are." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands together, "thank you Maria-sama for giving me the chance to meet Yumi-sama." Her amber eyes opened and she tugged on the auburn hair gradually, letting out her silver tresses along with silver ears that sat on her head, "it's a good thing Rosa Chinesis and Yumi-sama didn't see me like this, what would Yumi-sama think of me?"

Keiko flipped her long flowing hair over her shoulders and threw the auburn hairpiece into her closet. She then touched her lips and smiled as she replayed the scene when she kissed Yumi's cheek. The girl blushed and giggled, "I hope that we will see each other again, Yumi-sama." The silver haired went into her covers and snuggled into her pillows, then fell asleep, a smile still glued on her face.

* * *

Sachiko and Yumi were now at the front steps of Yumi's home. The latter smiled and bowed to her sister, "thank you so much Onee-sama for bringing me home." The older girl smiled back and said, "I'm just glad to know you weren't hurt." Yumi blushed and walked to her door, "goodnight Onee-sama," she said, touching the doorknob to make like she was going to just go in the house that way, hoping that the other girl would leave soon, but Sachiko still stood there watching the brunette.

Yumi turned around and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Onee-sama," she started, "are you going to wait until I go in?" Sachiko looked at her and said, "I want to make sure that you're home safely."

"But I am at home… safely."

"That means being in the house Yumi."

"…"

"If you can't get in, why don't you knock?"

"Onee-sama are you crazy!?" Yumi whispered in shock.

"Of course not, why would you say such a thing?"

Yumi flinched at the coldness of her grande souer's words, "gomen."

Aiko mewed and rubbed against Yumi's leg. Sachiko then sighed, "how come you're waiting for me to leave?" she asked. "Are you planning to sneak away again?"

"N-No!" Yumi jumped. "I-I um…" she was trying to figure out a way to explain, but found nothing. She sighed in defeat and walked passed her sister, "I have a way to sneak in," she whispered and turned around a corner. Sachiko followed the younger girl with Aiko after.

In the back of the Fukuzawa house stood a large tree that was also where Yumi's bedroom was. Sachiko's eyes looked at the tree and back to Yumi, "don't tell me you climb up this tree to get into your room." The brunette blushed in embarrassment, while Sachiko looked up at the open window of her souers room then shook her head, "that's not very safe Yumi you can get hurt."

Yumi wanted to laugh, but refrained form doing so, not knowing what Sachiko would do if she did. "Really Onee-sama, I've done it loads of times and I never got hurt once." The woman tried not to show that she was surprised, "how many times have you been sneaking out?" Yumi looked down at the white kitten and smiled, "too many to count Onee-sama." The brunette picked up Aiko then placed her on the tree and pointed at her window saying, "Right there Aiko-chan, I'll meet you up there soon." The white kitten purred as she nuzzled her tiny head against Yumi's cheek _hai Yumi-oneesama!_ With that Aiko jumped up from branch to branch till she finally reached her cousins bedroom.

Sachiko looked down at Yumi after she saw the kit go through and said, "I thought you couldn't bring her home," Yumi looked down and nodded, "Aiko-chan is really precious to me, I'm sure my parents won't mind me adopting her. She's lonely and she has nowhere to go."

* * *

_**When Aiko was born her parents were disgusted at what they gave birth to. With that they abandoned their child and left her on the streets as if they never had a child, only to make another that doesn't have the features of a feline. Yumi doesn't know if they are related, but she would like to think so. **_

_**There was a day where she was walking home and she stopped at the park, seeing that there were a few cats. She sat on a spot where she knows no one will see her and untied her ribbons to let her ears free. Just then a white kitten came out and saw the brunette with her ears, the green eyes of the kit widened. **_

_**Yumi saw the kits action and tilted her head in confusion. The girl got even more confused when the white thing ran to her and all of a sudden she saw a little girl in her arms crying. Yumi didn't know wither to push the girl away or comfort her. In the end she held the tiny girl in her arms and hushed her.**_

_**When the tiny girl's sobbing and crying went down, the two introduced themselves and exchanged stories. Yumi was furious when Aiko told her of the latter's parents. **_

_**How could anyone just simply throw a defenseless new born to the streets? She would've gotten killed!**_

Everyday since then, Yumi would go out to take care of the kit.

To Aiko, Yumi was like a big sister to her, because of the love and care that was given to the child, the tiny girl was now always happy and so lively. She would be so excited to see her cousin sitting in her usual spot with the other cats, crowding her.

Now the two are closer than ever.

**_

* * *

_**

Anyways, back to Yumi and Sachiko.

Yumi was close to letting out a tear, remembering Aiko's story, but held it back in and looked up at Sachiko with a smile, "I want to protect Aiko-chan; she's gone through a lot, so I'll try hard to persuade my parents to keep her no matter what I have to do to make it possible."

Sachiko smiled softly and placed her hard frozen hand on the cheek of her petite souer. Yumi really was getting stronger. The latter didn't mind the coldness of the older girl's skin anymore, if she has to, she'll learn to love it. She leaned into the palm and closed her eyes savoring the cool feeling.

Sachiko was trying her best not to bend down and kiss the girl in front of her, when the urge was getting stronger; she pulled away and said, "You should get inside before your parents find you gone." Yumi nodded and climbed up the tree efficiently without fail. Sachiko was surprised, but kept her mask, she waited for the girl to reach the window in one piece and once she was inside, Sachiko turned away.

"Onee-sama," the raven's petite souer stopped her and she faced the smiling girl, "arigato for bringing me home."

"It is not a problem Yumi, as long as you are unharmed," Sachiko smiled.

"Goodnight Onee-sama," Yumi blushed and grinned.

"Goodnight Yumi." The brunette moved back and closed her window.

When Yumi was out of sight, Sachiko dropped her façade and let out a deep sigh, _'oh Yumi,' _she thought before walking her way to her own home.

Inside the room Yumi sighed and took off her ribbons then she looked towards her bed to see the small sleeping form of Aiko, curled in her human form. The Lillan looked at the girl and smiled gently, "don't worry Aiko-chan," she whispered, "I'll protect you." First she sat on the bed next to her cousin then laid herself down.

Next thing Yumi knew as she was watching over Aiko, she fell asleep after wrapping her arms around the girl warmly.


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

"Yumi," Yuki knocked on the door of his twin sister's room, "wake up before you'll be late for school."

There was no answer.

"Yumi?" The male twin opened the door and saw his sister with another girl in the same bed. His eyes widened at the sight before him. He gripped Yumi's shoulder and shook her, "Yumi! Get up!" Yumi opened her eyes then jumped up as she saw Yuki standing right there in front of her, "Yuki! What are you doing in my room!?" she hissed. Yuki pointed to the sleeping girl next to Yumi and asked, "What is that?" Yumi smiled nervously then said, "She's just like me Yuki, look at her," Yuki did just that then frowned, "what are you going to do about her?"

"She has nowhere to go, she has no parents, they abandoned her when she was a kit, she is still too young to get killed," Yumi answered. "I want to be there for her, care for her as if she's our own sister," Yuki sighed then turned to the door, "well we should go and ask otou-san and okaa-san before we leave." His twin nodded and got off from her bed to go get ready for the day, while Yuki went out to let her go. Just then Aiko woke up, "ohaiyou Yumi-oneesama," Yumi turned around and gave the little girl a warm and soft smile, returning her greeting, "ohaiyou Aiko-chan."

When Yumi was ready she went down the stairs with a kitten version of Aiko, along with Yuki. Both parents turned to their children and greeted them with a smile. The smile soon faded when they spotted a hint of white at the corner of their eye, "Yumi-chan what did we tell you about bringing animals home?" Yumi looked down at the kitten, frowning, "gomen okaa-san, otou-san, but she has nowhere to go she's only a kit, she could get killed!" The pigtailed picked up the kit and held her close then looked at her parents pleading, "Aiko-chan is a good kitten, she listens and she's quiet. Can we please keep her? I won't ask for anything more," Yumi's father sighed and looked at his daughter, smiling, "Aiko-chan huh?" he said then looked to his wife for an answer, she looked at the white kit then smiled when the little thing mewed at her, "welcome to the family Aiko-chan," she said softly. Yumi smiled brightly before she did anything, she put Aiko down and ran to her mother, flying herself into the older woman's arms "arigato okaa-san!" she yelled happily as she embraced the woman. After her mother she ran to her father and embraced him as well, "arigato!"

Yumi ran back to Aiko and kissed her on her tiny head, "be good Aiko-chan and I'll see you when I come home okay?" Aiko mewed to her owner, waving her tail happily, _Gokigenyou Yumi-oneesama! Itedashai! _Yumi smiled and went out of the house.

Yumi reached the area of Lillian's and when she was about to enter she felt arms wrap around her small waist. With that she let out a loud squeal and struggled under the weight of the attackers arms, "Yumi-cha~n!" a familiar voice said loudly in the girl's ear. Yumi stopped from her struggling and turned her head to see a grinning former Rosa Gigantea behind her, "Sei-sama!" Yumi jumped with her eyes growing large, seeing the tomboy. Sei grinned as she watched the poor girl in mirth then rest her chin on Yumi's shoulder, "I missed you too Yumi-chan. How've you been?" Yumi made an annoyed look and pushed the woman off, "I've been well Sei-sama and yourself?" The former Rose wore her idiotic, Cheshire cat, smirk and threw an arm over the younger girl's shoulders, "I'm great now that I can finally see my little Yumi-chan." Yumi couldn't help but smile with a light blush on her cheeks, "it's good to see you too Sei-sama," Sei smiled and let the girl go, "get inside Yumi-chan before I change my mind and kidnap you right here, right now." Yumi jumped and she was off into the foundation of the school. The tomboy sighed and ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair as she walked to the school next door, _ah Yumi-chan, don't ever change, _she thought once she reached her own school grounds of Lillian University.

Yumi was praying at the Maria-sama statue and when she was finished, she opened her eyes then jumped when she seen her grande souer right next to her with her eyes closed and her fingers entwined, praying. _Wow Onee-sama's always been so quiet when she comes in now, before I could sense her presence. _Sachiko concluded her prayer and turned to look at Yumi, she then smiled and fixed the girl's scarf, although there was no reason for it, because Yumi's scarf was perfect, "ohaiyou Yumi," she said softly. The pigtailed returned the smile as she blushed softly, "ohaiyou Onee-sama."

Sachiko held out her hand to Yumi and the younger girl took it without a flinch towards the frozen skin, they both walked hand in hand to the Rose Mansion.

* * *

The school day went by in a flash; Yumi was on her way to the Rose Mansion when she saw auburn walking towards Maria-sama's statue. Yumi narrowed her eyes and saw the familiar face of the girl she and Sachiko saved the previous night, "Keiko-chan? I didn't know that she came to this school," to confirm her confusion Yumi went to the girl. The auburn haired was praying softly when Yumi reached. For a while longer the amber eyes of the girl opened and she turned the opposite course from where Yumi stood, taking no notice of the Rosa Chinesis en bouton. "Keiko-chan," Yumi called. Yumi took notice that the girl froze at her name and slowly turned around "h-h-hai…" she said softly. Keiko gasped and bowed deeply "g-gomen na sai Rosa Chinesis en bouton, I-I didn't see you there." Yumi smiled and walked to the girl then said, "I had no idea that you came here Keiko-chan." Keiko blushed as she was still bowing to her Senpai, "I-I did not think it was important… Rosa Chinesis en bouton." Yumi placed her palm on the auburn hair of the younger girl and smiled softly, "will you look at me?" Yumi then frowned when she felt something twitch under her hand, "Keiko-chan?" Keiko gasped and stood straight with her hands on her head, hiding "g-gomen, Rosa Chinesis en bouton! I-I have to go!" without waiting for a response, the latter ran to the trees as fast as she could.

Yumi blinked and started to run after the auburn girl, "Keiko-chan wait!" she called. After a few seconds, she was at the girl's heel, "Keiko-chan!" she called again and without thinking, Yumi pounced on the girl, making both of them fall forward onto the ground. When the brunette opened her eyes after the fall, she saw silver tresses, flowing from the girl she hovered.

"Eh?" she said to herself quietly.

She looked over at the figure that lay on the ground with her head buried in her own arms, weeping, "K-Keiko… chan?" she spoke softly; she moved her eyes up to the girls head and saw silver ears. Yumi gasped, feeling something soft brush against her thigh, she looked down to see a large bunch of silver pelt with the tip being white. Yumi crawled off of the creature and knelt in front of her.

Keiko peeked up to see Yumi right there, looking at her with concern and bewilderment. The silver haired sniffled and sat up, wiping her eyes, while the other girl was still staring, with her mouth slightly opened. Keiko's face colored in embarrassment and slowly started to move back, wanting to get away, but then Yumi caught the girl's hand, "no! Wait…"

"…" Keiko tilted her head, furrowing her brows, "Rosa Chinesis en bouton…"

Yumi shook her head then smiled before extending her arm to the younger girls head and ruffled the silver hair. That action made Keiko's eyes go very large, _what is she doing!? Does she not know what I am? Shouldn't she be screaming or running away? Why is she still here!? _Keiko's head was hurting a bit from wondering to hard, so she stopped her pondering and looked up at the smiling pigtailed.

"Keiko-chan…" Yumi said softly before wrapping her arms around the younger girl for an embrace. Keiko tensed up and left her arms to her sides, she then jumped, pushed the pigtailed back and brought her knees to her chest, sniffling. "Keiko-chan," Yumi called softly as she placed her palm on the girls head and ran her fingers through the silver hair. "Come here Keiko-chan," she said softly, putting her other hand on the girl's knuckles and held the hand gently, pulling her. Keiko didn't draw back; she just let her idol pull as she sniffled. Carefully Yumi brought her arms around the small girl once again and held her, "why are you Keiko-chan?" she whispered. Keiko looked up with her tear-stained face and her flushed cheeks then asked quietly, "Why are you still here?" Do I not look scary? Ugly?"

Yumi shook her head, "Keiko-chan doesn't look scary or ugly at all," she said petting the silver ears, "I say Keiko-chan looks adorable," Yumi then gave the smaller girl one of her biggest smiles. The silver haired looked away, the redness on her cheeks growing brighter, "d-do you really think so?" she asked, leaning against the older girl. Yumi giggled and held the girl tighter, "yes I do."

Yumi broke the embrace, but still held the girl by her arms "tell me Keiko-chan, what exactly are you?"

Keiko looked down, her tears was slowly coming back. Yumi tightened her hold on the girl to assure her that it's okay. The silver haired looked up at her Senpai and whispered, "I-I'm a werewolf…" Yumi blinked as she once again, stared at the girl in disbelieve, but then smiled and hugged the girl tightly. Keiko gasped, looking at the brunette, "y-you're not going to run away?" Yumi giggled and shook her head, "baka Keiko-chan, why would I run away from a cute werewolf like you?" The younger blushed a third time during her time with the Rosa Chensis en bouton then hugged the latter back, burying her face into the girl's shoulder.

"Arigato… Yumi-sama."

* * *

An hour later…

Yumi totally forgot about the meeting at the Rose Mansion and jumped, making the other girl fall back accidentally. The brunette apologized then helped the girl up and dusted off her skirt "gomen Keiko-chan, but I should go, Onee-sama must be upset that I haven't shown up." Keiko dusted off her skirt as well then went to go retrieve her hairpiece; she bunched up her silver hair so that she could hide it within the auburn and said, "I should return as well, we can go together," the girl said with a big smile. Yumi smiled back and nodded, "sure thing." When Keiko finished with putting on her auburn hair she skipped to her Senpai and hung on the latter tightly, snuggling against her shoulder. Yumi giggled and the two walked back to the school grounds.

Back at the Rose Mansion there was an irritated yet worried Sachiko sitting at the table with a heated up Yoshino, yelling at a nervous looking Rei. What the braided pigtailed was yelling about this time, no one knew. Amongst the Yamayurikai members also sat Shimako and her petite souer Noriko who just sat there watching the scene, and last was Touko, Yumi's petite souer, she too was giving out an irritated look wondering where her Onee-sama have gone.

Sachiko was too busy wondering where her petite souer could be, _she's usually late, but not **this** late, it's been over an hour_. _Where is she? _The raven beauty pondered until the girls scent came around. Sachiko hushed Yoshino with a "be quiet," and a glare. Yoshino quickly obliged not wanting to be punished if she opened her mouth anymore. The room was silent until Yumi's cheerful "gokigenyou Keiko-chan!" was heard, along with hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Yumi opened the door and she gasped when she saw the whole Yamayurikai staring at her, then she shivered when she felt her sister's glare. The brunette looked at the girl's direction then squeaked when she saw not only one pair of eyes, but two of them. _Both _of her sisters were looking at her as if their glare could pierce right through her, "where were you?" her Onee-sama and little sister asked asked at the same time, the firmness of both of their voices did not go unnoticed, they really are cousins. Yumi winced and bowed deeply, "I'm very sorry Onee-sama, Touko-chan, I got held back by a depressed first year." Sachiko raised her brows and looked at her sister suspiciously, "depressed first year?" Yumi nodded, of course with her readable face there's more to the story.

"Really Onee-sama, you should still beable to keep up with the time!" Touko scolded.

"Gomen Touko-chan, I lost track of it and I really didn't want to leave her alone," Yumi apologized.

Sachiko looked on a little longer then sighed, deciding to let go "it's fine, at least you're here, but we can't continue to the meeting, with Yoshino arguing we haven't talked about anything, we'll just end this meeting now and continue tomorrow," the raven haired stood and packed along with the rest of the members, while Yumi still had her head down with her eyes glued to the hardwood floor. _Baka Yumi! You made Onee-sama upset…_

As if nothing happened Sachiko grabbed the younger girl's hand, Yumi gasped, surprised by her sister's change of mood, "let's good Yumi," she said. Yumi nodded and they walked out after everyone else.

At the Maria-sama statue Yumi and Sachiko said their farewells then faced the statue to pray. When they completed their prayers, they both looked at each other. Yumi fidgeted, looking down and played with her fingers nervously from the older girl's gaze. Sachiko straightened Yumi's scarf the second time that day then broke the silence between the two, "so who was this first year?" Yumi blushed and smiled, "it was the girl we saved the other night. It was Keiko-chan," Sachiko paused suddenly still holding the fabric of her sister's scarf, gritting her teeth, she heard the girl's name when Yumi came into the mansion, but she didn't know it was _her, _"oh really? I hope she is well," the latter said, masking her jealousy. Yumi frowned knowing that Sachiko's using her mask again, but didn't want to push her sister, so she just said softly, "much well."

Sachiko slowly dropped her hands and gripped the younger girl's hand, her jealousy building up, but tried her best to keep her façade and her grip soft. The raven haired smiled at her sister with the corner of her lips slightly twitching. "Let's go," she said, walking towards the gate with a worried Yumi following behind.

* * *

**A/N: **I may take a while to update the following chapters after this due to Senior Project and other extra curricular activities. Just a notice to you all, but I will try my best to update when I can. Mahalo for all of your reviews.

Have a good day and take care.


	7. Mine

**Chapter 7: Mine**

Yumi was lying on her bed with a sleeping Aiko curled up at her side with her arms around the brunette, peaceful and smiling. Yumi smiled at the little girl and kissed her fair tresses before detangling herself from the girl and walked to her window, she opened it quietly and just before she was about to jump out she felt familiar, tiny arms of Aiko circle around her waist and the girl's forehead rest on Yumi's back.

Yumi sighed and turned her head back, "go back to sleep Aiko-chan, I promise I won't be gone for long."

She felt the girl shake her head and her arms tightened, "I want to go with Yumi-oneesama," she said groggily. Yumi giggled and shook her head, "not tonight Aiko-chan, I'll make it up to you alright?" Aiko nodded then turned away and crawled back into bed.

Yumi smiled warmly when the girl fell back to sleep quickly then jumped out the window to her tree and climbed down. Once she landed she put her hair up in her ribbons and began to walk, not knowing that someone in the bushes was watching her from the moment she jumped out of the window. The figure gave a huge grin and quickly followed the girl in the shadows.

Yumi reached the park and called out to her friends, they all came and greeted her happily, she sat on her usual spot on the grass and not too long after she saw the bushes move and heard the leaves rustle, Yumi looked up and frowned, "I thought I told you to go to bed Aiko-cha-" Yumi paused when a hooded figure stepped out into view, she gasped and started to back away, frightened. Yumi's feline friends stepped in front of her and hissed, baring their sharp teeth.

Ignoring them the figured walked forward slowly while Yumi kept backing up, she stopped when she hit the bushes behind her and looked around. The figure took a few more steps before Yumi decided to stand and when she was about to run, the form took hold of her and pushed her down to the ground, pinning her. The brunette screamed only to have her mouth covered by a hand.

The hood was pulled back and the same golden eyes she seen the previous night was staring right back into her mocha ones. His long teal hair hung down, brushing the girl's face and he spoke, "I know what you are."

Yumi gasped and struggled under the boy. Just then he pulled the ribbons off of the girl's hair, showing the brunette ears, he caressed the small ears, making Yumi blush "come with me and you won't have to hide." The brunette shook her head and muffled under the teal haired boy's palm, kicking and trying to push the boy away. The boy smiled with charm, hoping that maybe the feline girl would relax like the last time then he introduced himself, "I'm sorry, I haven't initiated myself properly," Yumi stopped and looked up at the boy, hovering over her, "my name is Haru, may I ask yours?" The boy removed his hand and smiled at Yumi as if to tell her that it's alright.

Yumi blushed and looked away "I-I'm not telling you," she said softly. Haru kept smiling, "that is fine, I will find out your name sooner or later," he then lowered his face down to the brunette's and kissed her cheek, lingering more than Yumi would allow, she tried to push him away again, but he moved back and stood, pulling the girl up at the same time, careful not to hurt her. Once the two were standing Haru pulled Yumi to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ha-Haru-san…" Yumi blushed and looked down.

Haru smiled and placed his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. When her big mocha eyes reached his gold ones she finally relaxed. He smiled victoriously then grabbed her hands, placed them both on his chest and put his arms back to where they were around the girl.

"What's your name?" Haru asked again.

Yumi opened her mouth to answer, but a voice interrupted. "Yumi?" The latter blinked and looked at the direction where the voice came. Yumi squeaked and pushed the boy away, and then ran, covering her ears.

Haru watched the girl disappear and he turned his head swiftly to see who dared ruin his time with his new toy. His eyes landed on a pale figure, clad with black from her torso, down to her footwear. Haru grinned knowing that it was the raven he encountered a few nights ago. He flipped his long teal hair and sighed, "You know it's very ruined to interrupt people when all they want to do is spend time with each other."

Sachiko clenched her hand into a tight fist and gritted her teeth; she whipped her hand to the boy's path, pointing at him, "how dare you put your filthy hands on her!"

Haru grinned and walked forward, "ara ara, overprotective are we? Just like a sister should. Don't want anyone to go anywhere near her besides yourself, making her feel like a caged bird. She _will_ eventually leave you."

Sachiko dropped her arm and looked at the boy, _no!_

"Go somewhere far, far, _far_ away."

_Stop it!_

"Get married."

_Stop! _"That's enough!" Sachiko yelled.

"And have children."

"Shut up!" She yelled again, closing her eyes, shaking her head furiously.

"You want to know who she's going to make that future with."

"I said that's enough!"

Ignoring what the raven was saying, Haru looked up at the night sky, dreamily with half closed eye lids, "of course it's going to be me."

Sachiko opened her now black eyes, pulling back her upper lip and baring her fangs, "you ever touch her again, I'll kill you!" she growled.

Haru grinned and turned his head still in his dreamy state, "if Yumi-chan wants me then there will be nothing you can do, you'll break her heart. You don't want that to happen do you? She'll hate you." Sachiko paused and her eyes turned back to its natural color along with her fangs that went back in. _Hate me? Would Yumi really hate me?_

"No…" was the only word she responded.

The teal haired grinned more, knowing that he really hit a weak spot then he turned his back to Sachiko, waving, "until we meet again… Bloodsucker," and he was gone.

Sachiko stared at the spot where the unknown boy to her had disappeared to. If she could cry, Sachiko would be on the ground, bawling by now. But she can't.

Sachiko just stood, sobbing dry tears. _Yumi can't hate me. If she hated me, I wouldn't know what to do. _Sachiko fell to her knees, not able to stand much longer and for the first time in almost a year she felt exhausted, the raven stared at the ground until a little white kit came and purred up at her. Sachiko looked down, "Aiko-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you were elsewhere, maybe staying with Yumi." Aiko waved her tail and mewed, looking up at the older girl with concern. Sachiko smiled and pets the kit's head, she took notice that the white furball shivered, but relaxed a bit after.

"You should really go home before Yumi gets worried," Sachiko said.

Aiko nodded and went for the bushes, leaving a bewildered Sachiko. The latter watched on, _did Aiko-chan just nod? _She wondered then stood,_ and Yumi…what were those on her head? _Thinking about her most important person made Sachiko think of the teal haired boy. She made a fist at her side; remembering what he told her:

_**She'll hate you. **_

_I won't let him touch you Yumi. I'll protect you from any harm that comes your way, stay by my side Yumi… don't leave me._

In a flash Sachiko left the park to her home.

* * *

Back at the Fukuzawa Residents.

Yumi ran up her tree and jumped through her window then ran to her bed right under the covers, hiding and still covering her ears, trembling, _Onee-sama saw me! She saw my ears…! Did she? _Yumi looked forward after lifting her head up from her pillow, "Aiko-chan?" she called.

_Hai, Yumi-oneesama I'm here. _Aiko responded.

Yumi sighed in relief and smiled, "oh good, come to bed will you?" in no time, Yumi felt a dip on the bed and the now little girl snuggling into the older girl's back. Yumi turned around and wrapped her arms around Aiko. The two fell asleep instantly.

What they didn't know, was that there was a figure with gold eyes, staring at the sleeping brunette, grinning.

_Don't worry Yumi, my love. We will be together again soon. When that day comes, I will be in your every thought. Your love for your Onee-sama will never be more than a sibling's love; you will forget your love for her and love __**me. **__She won't save you, nor will you want her to. Be patient, love and you will be mine and __**only **__mine._

_**Only **__mine…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I already started this chapter when I posted the 6th one of this story, so I wanted to finish it and posted it already. I don't care for half done chapters and I at least wanted to add one more before I finish up my Senior Project stuff. There ya goes people! Oh! and sorry if the chapter is too short I'll do my best to extend them. Until then!

Maha~lo!!


	8. Open Nightmare

**A/N: **Aloha People I'm back! Sorry for making you wait Senior Project is almost over, tonight is my presentation so wish me luck! ^-^

Hope you enjoy this chapter (well I don't think you will but yeah). Take care and Review???

Maha~lo!

* * *

**Open Nightmare**

Sachiko's POV

_She's hanging on him with her arms around his, just like she used to hang on me._

_She's smiling up at him lovingly, like how she used to smile at me._

_Both of them are walking away, their backs facing me. He turns his head at me, reminding me that I have lost. His golden eyes that says, "She's mine now, there's nothing you can do about it." He looks back down at her and chuckles as she snuggles into him more._

_They were gone…_

_**Flash**_

_5 years…_

_Everything is white, from flowers to walls. _

_I look down the aisle and I see them, they're facing each other, holding hands. _

_Her hair was tied up beautifully with sparking pins and a white veil over her head. He throws the veil over; I see that her eyes are gleaming with tears and her cheeks were tinted with pink. Her smile was big and so beautiful._

"_I do," she says softly. _

_He smiles and leans down to her until their lips met._

_**Flash**_

_I find myself at the airport._

_Yuki-san, Yoshino-san, Rei, Shimako-san, Noriko, Touko, Sei-sama, Onee-sama, even Eriko-sama and her husband Yamanobe-sensei were here. _

_Her parents were in front; her mother was waving to her daughter as she wipes away the happy tears from her eyes with a smile on her face._

"_Goodbye everyone!" she waves to those that were present in the airport, standing right next to him. He smiles and looks down at her, "let's go love," he says, "the plane will be leaving soon." She smiles back up at him and nods before taking his hand and walking through the tunnel._

_Their plane had left and they were gone._

_I was now the center of attention. Mr. and Mrs. Fukuzawa left the airport with Yuki-san while the rest of us had stayed back in the parking lot. I was leaning back on my car; staring up at the sky and watching Yumi's plane disappear into the clouds._

"_You let her go Sachiko," I heard Onee-sama say._

_I just turned my head and looked at her in my usual blank expression then went back to staring at the sky, not bothering to look at her. I know it was rude and un-lady like, but I really didn't want to hear it._

_I heard Onee-sama sigh then her footsteps were growing faint, "how could you," was the last thing she said before she too disappeared._

_**Flash**_

_10 years later…_

_We're back at the same airport._

_Everyone looked so much more mature even Yoshino-san, she wasn't as bouncy as she would've been before, but there was a bit of impatience in her eyes. _

_The gate opened and one by one people were coming out. When everyone had cleared the way, there she was._

_She looked even more beautiful from 10 years ago, her hair had grown a lot and her eyes weren't as big before, she matured a lot. She looks down at her side, smiling and there stood a little girl, my guess is the age of five, gripping onto the woman's skirt hiding herself timidly from the crowd. This little girl had teal hair that was tied up in pig-tails like Yumi used to and she had big brown eyes that were just like hers. _

_Not too long after a boy with spiked brown hair and golden eyes had walked out next to the woman. He looked like he was about 8 or 9 years, but also looked mature for his age. His face was calm and handsome like _him. _The boy looked as if he didn't want to be here._

"_Mother," I heard him speak in perfect English, "I don't like it here, can we go home now?" his voice was deep, but it had a bit of a high-pitch in his tone. He was dressed nicely with a sweater that had some kind of logo and his collar was neat and straight along with his unwrinkled black pants._

_Then _he _came out behind, gripping onto the boys shoulder with a chuckle, "now, now son, be nice. Don't you want to see your grandparents? Your mother hasn't seen them for a little over 10 years," he said looking down. The boy looks up at his mother then smiled softly before turning back to his father, nodding once, "I understand father."_

_She smiles at her son then ruffles his hair, "thank you Riku." Her voice was a lot different and not as high-pitched as our high school years though there was a hint of that pitch in there._

_The four of them looked so much like a happy family._

_I truly didn't like it._

_Everyone began to greet them warmly; of course Sei-sama jumped and squeezed the poor woman. That action earned an amused expression from her son; he chuckled softly at her face that was still so readable. Her daughter was just as shocked to see her look like that. The small girl looked on as if she never seen that side of her mother before._

_When she finally got out of the older woman's embrace she walked up to me with her sisterly smile that I despised and greeted me, "hello Sachiko-oneesama." I smiled back and returned her greeting, "Welcome back Yumi."_

"_Mama," a little voice called, tugging on her mother's sleeve. Yumi looked down and picked up the girl in her arms, "Chika-chan, meet Sachiko-obasan," she spoke to the girl in Japanese. The girl buried her face into the crook of the woman's neck shyly. Yumi giggled and said, "Don't be silly Chika-chan," she then turned her head, looking for her son, "will you come here Riku?" she called. The boy didn't take long to obey his mother, "hai, Okaa-san," he spoke; his Japanese was just as perfect as his English. Yumi smiled at me as she placed her hand on his back, I would like you to meet my Onee-sama from high school, Ogasawara Sachiko." The boy looked up at me then bowed gracefully, "it's very nice to meet you Sachiko-sama, my name is Kataoka Riku." Yumi smiled at her son then patted her son on the head, he stood straight and moved back to be at his mother's side." I smiled at him and bowed slightly, "it's very nice to meet you too Riku-kun."_

_Then _he _came, "ah Sachiko-san! It's been a long time, I see that your appearance hasn't changed at all," he said cheerfully, placing his hand at the small of Yumi's back. I looked at him and nodded, "indeed it has been a long time." He looks down at his wife and children then smiled, "we should go see your parents love, I bet they can't wait to see you and these two," he said as he messed up his son's hair. Before they turned he looks at me with one of his charming smiles, "you should join us Sachiko-san, everyone else is invited to have dinner with us," again I nodded and smiled back, "I would very much like that."_

_With that they left._

_**Flash**_

_We are alone in the restroom._

_I look at her while she washes her hands and smiled, "you look good Yumi," I said to start up a conversation. Yumi smiles back and says, "arigato Sachiko-oneesama, you still look that same since high school, have you been taking something?" she teased. I chuckled with then answered, "I'd rather not say." I then walked up to her and wrapped her up in an embrace. She returned it while I nuzzled in her hair, smelling her scent… the scent I missed so much._

"_I missed you Yumi," I said softly._

"_I missed you too Onee-sama," she says as she hugs me tighter._

_I smiled and kissed her hair to her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks, her…_

"_Sachiko!" she gasped and pushed me away before I could kiss the lips I've been wanting to for so long._

_My back hit the nearest wall softly and I looked at her puzzled and hurt, I actually let my mask go for the first time in 20 years. She looked upset, yet confused, "do you know what you were doing!?" she asked. I looked in those hazel eyes and opened my mouth, "I love you Yumi, I've loved you for so long."_

_I said it…_

_I saw her hands turn into fists and she looked at me coldly, "you think I would leave my family to be with you? Did you expect an 'I love you too Sachiko let's go together?' You're a woman, so am I. No one accepts that and I'm among those no ones. Who do you think I am?" Yumi turned around and walked over to the exit of the restroom, before she opened the door she spoke, "I suggest that you leave Sachiko and think about what you said, I don't think your brain is working right." With that she walked out after a soft "goodnight."_

_**Flash**_

_She's gone…_

_I stand in the rain, with no shelter, no umbrella, with no one by my side. _

_I let the rain soak through me. I let the sky cry the tears that I can never let go._

_Thunder crackled and lighting flashed. I didn't flinch; I just kept staring at the engraved name on that stone. _

_She grew while I stayed in this teenage form of mine. I couldn't grow old with her. I couldn't live my life as a real adult. I couldn't stay by her side while she grew white hair with mine still its raven color. All I could do was watch her from afar, watch her children to her grandchildren grow. _

_Along side her tombstone was his. I paid no mind to his name; it was just her I wanted to see. I never left that spot from the day she was buried even when he was buried a few months after I still stood. _

_**Fukuzawa Yumi.**_

_**Loving wife, mother, grandmother, sister and friend.**_

_**Flash**_

_**

* * *

**_Normal POV

"Onee-sama," a voice broke the flashes she was having. First she looked around to find herself in the Rose Mansion, then she looked to the person who called instantly putting her images to the side, "Yumi…" Sachiko said softly. Yumi frowned worriedly and concerned, "is something wrong?" she asked.

Sachiko stood then walked to the younger brunette and embraced her lovingly, "I love you Yumi," she whispered in Yumi's ear. Yumi returned the embrace, smiling as she closed her eyes and snuggling against the frozen chest of her most important person.

"Onee-sama," she called softly as she opened her eyes with furrowed brows.

Sachiko looked down at her souer and frowned, "yes?"

Yumi looked up and placed her hand on the older girl's left chest, "I can't hear your heartbeat."


	9. Come Yumi, My Love

"**Come Yumi, My Love…"**

Yumi looked up at Sachiko, boldly leaving her hand on her Onee-sama's chest, while Sachiko closed her eyes in sorrow.

_I can't feel it either, _Yumi thought, her eyes staring at her hand, _she's so cold. Why can't I feel her heart? Why can't I hear it? _Yumi made a fist on Sachiko's chest, bowing her head down and looking at the hardwood floor.

Yumi then gasped softly when she felt something seriously cold wrap around her hand, she looked up to see deep blue eyes, looking down at her, "Yumi…" Sachiko spoke softly. Yumi could see guilt in her sister's eyes, she also seen the familiar coldness and love, but in a way that the brunette sees is different.

Sachiko closed her eyes again and held the smaller a bit tighter, before leaning closer and placing her lips on Yumi's forehead.

"I love you Yumi," she mumbled once more on the girls temple then walked away, out the door.

The younger girl watched as Sachiko walked and heard her faint steps out of the Rose Mansion.

A few minutes went by and Yumi still stood in that same spot since her sister left, that was until a knock broke her frozen state. "Come in," she said softly. It was Keiko; she shyly opened the door and popped her head into view, "Yumi-sama?" Yumi smiled slightly, "hey there Keiko-chan." The auburn haired bowed then opened the door wider, stepping inside with her hands at her back, "does Rosa Chinesis not like me?" she asked in a mere whisper with her head down.

Yumi looked at her and furrowed her brows, "now why would you say that Keiko-chan?" the brunette asked. Keiko just shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "it's just the way she looks at me doesn't seem pleasant and inviting." Yumi sighed and walked to the younger girl, "I'm not sure of what's going on with Sachiko-sama, but she'll be nice to you when she gets the chance to know you a bit better." She then smiled and patted Keiko on her shoulder before going out the door.

The auburn followed soon after.

* * *

Night fell and Sachiko was looking out from her balcony, sitting on a chair and watching the security on patrol, all they were doing is just simply walking back and forth. 

_Don't they ever get tired of just doing that all night? _Sachiko thought then sighed softly, _of course not! They're getting paid for doing such a simple job. _

Just when Sachiko was about to stand, Kin jumped right in front of her, "how's it going Sachiko-san?" he greeted in his usual and cheerful way. Sachiko sighed once more and stood then passed the little boy, into her room, "just to let you know Kin, it's very rude to drop by unannounced," she warned. The little boy just grinned and followed her in, "it never bothered you before," he shot back as he hopped onto the king size bed that sat in the middle of Sachiko's room, "so what's eating you?" he asked, "there has to be _some_thing wrong for you to not want my company."

Sachiko sat at her desk elegantly and looked at the kid, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said softly, "of course I like your company," she smiled lightly.

Kin wasn't convinced and waved the woman off, "yeah right! You know better than to lie to me Sachiko-san. It's not _my _company you want or it's alright for me if I was here, yet you want someone else as well, is that it?" The raven wasn't surprised by the boy's guess, he may be a kid but he's not stupid so she just smiled, "alright Kin, you got me."

The blonde smiled and gave Sachiko the "V" sign in victory, "anyways," he continued, "what… or should I say _who _is it?"

Sachiko sighed and looked at Kin with a much more real smile, "her name is Yumi, she's my imouto in school and she's very precious to me. I don't ever want her to leave my side; just thinking about it hurts so much. I can't possibly see her with anyone besides myself, but there's this _male _who's trying to put the image into my head. He nearly took her from me if I hadn't been there on time last time," she gripped onto her chair, "but it doesn't mean he won't keep trying," she ended darkly.

"Who is he?" Kin asked as he lean forward a bit off the bed, frowning at Sachiko.

"I don't know," Sachiko answered softly with a hint of sadness.

"You must know what he looks like right?"

"He's around the same height as me, long teal hair, gold eyes--"

"Onii-sama…" Kin whispered, interrupting the raven's description.

"Onii-sama?"

Kin looked at Sachiko with big eyes and ran to her, going onto his knees and placing his hands on hers, "Sachiko-san," he said now serious, "don't let Haru-oniisama get close to that girl, he _will _kill her!"

Sachiko gasped then stood and headed to the balcony, hurriedly. Without looking to see if the security was around the area, Sachiko just jumped and landed with a very soft thump. Lucky for her and Kin, who landed right next to her, there were no Security.

They were both off.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Fukuzawa Residents. Sachiko turned around the corner to the back of the house where Yumi showed a few nights ago, with the little blonde following close behind.

She stopped when she heard a soft sound then moved back. Sachiko pressed her back to the house and slowly looked around the corner, what she saw she didn't get.

_He_ was walking towards the bushes, holding her hand. Yumi was following on her own freewill, but Sachiko followed anyway along with Kin. The two Vampires stopped when Haru and Yumi did.

Yumi's hair was down, so it showed her ears, Sachiko looked on confused, "so she's one of those," Kin whispered. The raven looked at him with creased brows "what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"She's a Neko…" Kin answered as he pointed at the brunette. "I have a feeling she's amongst the cursed beings of a certain clan."

Sachiko looked on; she even saw the long tail that was sticking out of the girl's skirt. The older girl looked away ignoring the feeling she was having for now. She then looked at the teal hair who she knows now is Haru.

He was standing in front of her most important person and he was smiling down at her as she smiled back.

Haru extended his arm out and held his hand out to the brunette. Yumi took it still smiling and walked to him as he pulled her close.

"Your Yumi-chan looks cute," Kin whispered still in his deep and serious tone.

Sachiko looked at the boy, glaring. Before she opened her mouth Kin continued, "Haru-oniisama likes cute girls, especially Neko girls." The older girl looked back to see the Haru boy kiss her sisters red cheek. Anger was running through Sachiko's veins, when she was about to walk out Kin pulled her back, "no!" he whispered, "don't go out there yet."

Sachiko yanked her arm back, "there is no way in Hell I'm going to let him take her away from me!"

Yumi looked up at Haru, blushing while he handsomely smiled at her, then he brought his face closer to hers, closing his eyes, _"just this one kiss and you will be mine," _the teal haired breathed. The brunette too closed her eyes and their lips made a slight contact before Haru was pulled back.

When Yumi opened her eyes she saw Sachiko standing in front of her with the latter's back facing Yumi, "Onee-sama...?" _what is she doing here? _Yumi thought, and then she looked over at the teal haired that was on the ground on the other side of the area.

"Haru-kun!" Yumi called before pushing her sister to the side and ran to her friend. She kneeled next to him worried and sat him up, "Haru-kun are you alright?" she asked in concern. Sachiko couldn't believe what she was seeing, her little sister with that _male, _"Yumi…" she called. The brunette looked up when she was called, "what was the meaning of pushing Haru-kun away Onee-sama? You could've hurt him."

The teal haired chuckled and sat up, "your Onee-sama's jealous." Yumi looked at Haru and back at Sachiko who looked away, "jealous?"

"She can't handle the fact that you're with me," Haru said, running his fingers through the soft brunette tresses, "she can't have you love a person like me," Yumi was taken back by that statement, _love _him? _But…but I love Onee-sama…_she thought. Yumi was going to say something, but her words were cut off by the boy's lips.

Yumi widened her eyes in shock, but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haru's neck. _Yumi what are you doing!? _She mentally scolded at herself _let him go right now!_

Sachiko watched them, watched her kiss him back, _this can't be happening. _Kin walked next to her and looked up to see her hurt, then he looked to his brother, "Onii-sama…" the blonde boy ran to the couple and when he reached them he separated the two and punched the teal haired in the face, making Haru roll back on the ground.

Haru stood and glared at the little boy "KIN!" the said boy winced at his brother's anger, "Onii-sama, don't hurt her," he said softly.

Haru chuckled for like the umpteenth time and flicked his hair back, "hurt her? Never," he then extended his arm with his palm upwards to the brunette, "come Yumi, my love," he called. Yumi smiled and took his hand once again, she looked up at him and caressed his cheek softly, "are you hurt?" she asked in apprehension. He held her hand that lay on his cheek and smiled lovingly, "no love, I'm fine. Do not worry alright?" Yumi nodded then looked to the direction where Sachiko stood, she smiled "goodnight Onee-sama," she said cheerfully as if everything that was going on just a few minutes ago never happened and they both walked away with Yumi hanging on Haru's arm and him smiling at her before looking at Sachiko in triumph.

"_She's mine now, there's nothing you can do about it."_

_Yumi…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well there you have it! and that's the end of Weird Love hope you all liked it....

I'm just kidding. Come on now! You didn't even see some action between Sachiko and Yumi yet! Don't worry there will be very soon, it will be up in a few days. So just hang tight alright? haha! until then.

Oh! please review for me I would like to know what you think of this chapter (in which I have a feeling you guys hate it) and yeah I guess that's all.

Maha~lo!


	10. Get Her Back!

**A/N: **Just before we start.

_"Inner voice of Yumi" and into the darkness._

Into the darkness thinking.

Regular _thinking_

"talking"

----

I'm sorry if it sounds confusing forgive me! I'm kind of procrastinating with school work and I want this story done by tomorrow!

Mahalo for being with me!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Get Her Back!**

Yumi and Haru made it back to the Fukuzawa house. Yumi was at her window inside her bedroom while Haru stood outside on a branch of the tree, "will you come back Haru-kun?" the teal haired smiled and kissed the warm cheek of the brunette.

"I will love, if you want I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to school," Yumi lighted up and smiled brightly "I'd love tha-" Haru placed a finger on her lips "shh you don't want to wake up your parents do you?" he chuckled, making Yumi blush in embarrassment and lightly shake her head. Haru kisses her forehead and smiles handsomely "until then my love," and he disappeared into the night.

Yumi giggled then turned around only to see Yuki and Aiko standing at the door. The brunette squealed softly and covered her mouth, "Yuki! Aiko-chan!" Aiko walked up to Yumi and tugged on her shirt worried, "Yumi-oneesama do you even know what he is?" Yumi looked down at the girl bewildered "what are you talking about Aiko-chan; Haru-kun is a good guy. He's sweet and handsome, oh and his eyes," she continued dreamily.

"Yumi Onee-sama snap out of it!" the tiny girl stomped then shook the brunette lightly "he's dangerous! Don't go near him please?" Yumi grabbed the tiny hands of her cousin and took them off her "I don't care what you say about Haru-kun, I love him and he loves me." She passed the girl to Yuki, he looked at her sadly, "Yumi do you really love him?" he asked. Yumi blushed and made a bright smile "Of course I do Yuki."

_What!? Do you know what you're saying!? _The inner voice of Yumi screamed in irritation.

_Shut up! _A voice yelled back.

_Huh?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Yumi stood in the darkness, looking around, "hello? I know someone's here where are you?"_

_When she turned around right in front of her was another girl who had the same exact features as Yumi only that her eyes were smaller and the color of them was black. She stood with a grin on her lips._

"_Who are you?" Yumi asked._

"_I am you" she answered with the same sweet tone._

"_Me?"_

_The other girl nodded and looked to the side, there stood an opening, "I'm talking over your body, try not to ruin it for me alright," still in her sweet tone she smiled a smile that says "or else."_

_Yumi clenched her fist "I will find a way and you can't stop me!"_

_The other girl grinned wider and spoke "good luck with that Yu-mi-chan."_

_Yumi gasped when she felt chains lock her wrist and something pull her back into a wall. She squealed in pain once she hit hard. The chains locked her ankles and she was blinded along with a cloth wrapping around her mouth. Yumi struggled and muffled screams._

"_Let's see if you can come out of that then may I'll give your body back," the imposter slowly walked towards Yumi, "until then…I will be enjoying this cute little body of yours," she said as she ran her fake fingers down Yumi's torso. Yumi gasped and tried to struggle free as the girl moved her hand up the brunettes shirt, she then chuckled and brought her hand out, "I will definitely havea blast especially with that handsome guy that was so kind as to give your body. Oh and that girl you call Onee-sama doesn't sound too bad either."_

_After hearing "Onee-sama" Yumi thrash about harder, muffling something loudly. _

Don't you dare touch my Onee-sama! _Yumi screamed. She could only hear faint laughter until it died down and she was met with silence. _Onee-sama… _Yumi thought hanging her head low, _please Onee-sama, I know that you know me enough to not fall for the imposter. Onee-sama I want to see you. _The brunette's tears soaked the cloth as she fell on her knees, exhausted and in misery._

Onee-sama…

* * *

"Onee-sama…"

She whispered in her sleep with tears rolling down her cheeks. Aiko watched her cousin then nuzzled her little pink nose against the older girl's wet cheek, _I'll be back Yumi-oneesama,_ she purred then jumped out the open window.

Once Aiko landed on the grass she sniffed the air for the raven's scent then she ran, _where are you? _She thought as she ran down the streets. She didn't stop until finally she took hold of the scent she's been searching. With that she began to run faster, _please let this work, she maybe the only one to bring Yumi-onesama back._

The kit ran faster until the back of the raven was spotter _there she is! _Aiko mewed to get the girl's attention. Sachiko stopped and turned around when she hear a familiar mew behind her, "Aiko-chan?" she said softly and knelt on the side walk. Aiko jumped into the pale arms as she transformed into her human-self.

"Don't go Sachiko-oneesama! You have to get Yumi-oneesama back!" she cried hysterically.

Sachiko looked down and the little white-haired girl that clinged onto her puzzled, "Aiko-chan?" she asked again. Sachiko gripped on her shoulders then looked at her in arms length away.

Aiko's eyes were watery and the tears were rolling down fast, sniffling and sobbing softly. Sachiko wipes the girl's eyes with her handkerchief and looked at her in concern,

"could you please explain slowly Aiko-chan."

Aiko nodded and looked up at the raven, "that's not Yumi-oneesama. Whatever that guy did to her changed her, she's not my Yumi-oneesama!" The little girl trembled and bowed her head as she clenched the older girls coat, "please bring her back, you're the only one I could think of who has a greater chance in doing so. I don't want Yumi-oneesama to go away, not with him. He's not someone that Yumi-oneesama should be with. Do something Sachiko-oneesama, I know that you care for my cousin… maybe even love her," Sachiko was about to speak, but Aiko continued, "you need to tell her and let her know how you feel. I also know that you don't want to lose her just as much as me. Get. Her. Back!"

Sachiko smiled and patted the tiny girls head, "don't worry Aiko-chan, I'll get your Yumi-oneesama back… I promise." The little gasped happily and began to drag the raven, running. Sachiko was a little surprise at the little girl, but she ended up following and catching up in determination. _Wait for me Yumi, I'm coming, _she thought as she unconsciously passed the little girl.

With their speed the two made it back to the house in no time. They quietly went into the room and walked up to the brunette's bed, what they saw at her bed was something they didn't expect. Aiko hissed softly and Sachiko couldn't keep her anger from boiling, seeing a figure with long silver hair hovering over her petite souer, the figures face was just inches away from Yumi's. The vampire swiftly took hold of the figure and pinned the latter to the wall, gripping on its small throat, "what exactly were going to do to her?" Sachiko hissed along with Aiko.

"Why should I answer you?" a high pitched voice had the nerve to voice out rudely. That only made the raven vampire tightened her hold on the intruder's throat, making it choke more, "what was that?" Sachiko said darkly, "do you want me to kill you?"

The raven felt the figure's hand wrap around her wrist, trying to pull it away. Sachiko loosened her hold but still held a firm grip on the throat, "now tell me, who you are and what do you want with the girl?" she asked again. The figure let out a deep breath and answered, "Keiko," with only that name Sachiko gritted her teeth, "Keiko who?"

"T-Takata Kei-"

Before the girl could finish her name the holder of her throat once again constricted, "what are you doing here!" she hissed.

The silver growled in irritation and anger, "I'm here to claim her mine!"

Without a second thought Sachiko threw the girl out the open window. Keiko landed on the ground safely then furiously turned to face her enemy, "hey! What the hell was that for!?"

Sachiko stood at the window, looking down at the werewolf she now knows, seeing what the silver looks like in the light of the moon, "if you ever so much as be 100 ft. away from Yumi, I'll make sure that you won't ever think about her again!" she then closed the window, leaving a heated up Keiko in the night.

The girl kicked the ground and walked away, _just you wait Ogasawara, I'll get you back for what you just did to me, and you'll pay!_

In Yumi's room the brunette was curled in her blanket in her hair in disarray and her tail out in the open. Sachiko sat on the bed then brushed the brunette tresses away from her petite souer's angelic features, _oh Yumi, I promised myself and you that I would protect you, how could I have broken that promise? _She thought as she ran her frozen fingers through Yumi's hair.

Sachiko slowly moved her fingers down the younger girl's arm and stopped at her hand. The raven held it and intertwined their fingers before bringing the smaller hand to her lips, closing her eyes.

_You have no idea how much you mean to me Yumi. _With her other hand Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek. She wanted so much to do something to bring her precious person but how? She had no idea…

Sachiko only thought of only one thing… a kiss?

_Should I? I don't want to sare her…will she really come back? There's only one way to find you right?_

Sachiko moved her face closer to Yumi's and…

"Onee-sama…"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay we are almost at the end of the of the story. I'm trying to hurry up and upload the rest of the chapters by tomorrow so hang on people!


	11. Bite

**Chapter 11: Bite**

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes; first thing she saw was the big mocha eyes, looking back at her.

Yumi at least tried to push the older girl quickly, "O-Onee-sama, what are you doing?" The raven didn't budge, still holding Yumi's hand and the other hand still cupped the brunette's cheek, _oh Yumi please don't leave me, _she thought.

"Yumi…" Sachiko spoke softly. Yumi moved back only to be stopped by the headboard of her bed, the younger girl bowed her head enough so the Sachiko couldn't see the grin she now wore, _let's see how much your Onee-sama really loves you, _she mentally spoke to the chained Yumi. Sachiko held on tighter to her sister's hand and creased her brows, "Yumi?" she called.

Yumi lifted her head up at Sachiko, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes held a small glint "Onee-sama…" she whispered sweetly as she brought Sachiko's pale had to her lips and kissed the back of it softly, "do you love me Onee-sama?" she asked softly. Sachiko was taken back by her sister's question and the sudden, sweet change of tone of her voice, not sure if she heard right she asked, "wh-what was that?" Yumi's mocha eyes looked straight into sapphire and repeated her question, "Do you love me Onee-sama?"

Sachiko sighed, "You have no idea Yumi…" she answered, her voice a bit shaking. The brunette moved closer to Sachiko as she made Sachiko's arm wrap around her waist, "how much Onee-sama?" she whispered in her Sachiko's ear huskily, kneeling on the bed in front of the Raven.

"So very much, "Sachiko breathed, watching the girl's movements hungrily.

The imposter giggled and gently kissed the frozen cheek.

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered.

Yumi pressed her lips to Sachiko's ear and whispered in response, "I love you too Onee-sama…"

They both heard a hiss and it was Aiko standing and watching angrily, "you're not my Yumi-oneesama! Sachiko-oneesama you should know that from the moment she first called you!"

"But Aiko-chan it really is me, come here, I'll show you."

_You're really starting to irk me; _the imposter thought as she masked an innocent façade, "Come now Aiko-chan don't be silly."

Aiko was practically twitching at the fake sweetness of her cousin. "NO! Give me back my Yumi-oneesama!"

"_Listen you little shit! As long as I'm here your precious Yumi-oneesama wont be around for a long while so suck it up or it's back to the dump you call streets!" _

Thought Aiko knew that, that person was not her cousin just the cold look on Yumi's face was enough to make her wince. _"We'll see about that!"_

The Yumi fraud stood and walked to the little girl with dark, cold eyes Sachiko could not believe it, _this isn't Yumi. _She figured out even after Aiko said so.

Aiko moved back in defense, looking back at the fake in front of her, _"what are you going to do huh?" _she challenged.

The brunette was about to grab the white haired girl, but she was stopped by a frozen hand at her arm, "Onee-sama?" Yumi spoke, looking back at the raven.

"I'm sorry Yumi…" the raven whispered and suddenly the fake Yumi felt something sharp stab at the side of her neck.

_Onee-sama…_

* * *

Sachiko held the unconscious girl in her arms on Yumi's bed, I'm so sorry Yumi please forgive me…She thought as Sachiko buried her face into the brunette hair, holding her sister tighter.

Stay with me…

* * *

"Yumi-chan!" a voice called.

Yumi stirred and opened her eyes, huh? The brunette looked around surprised that she wasn't in chains anymore, that she was free.

The same girl from the last time stood once again in front of Yumi. Yumi stood in defense but then the girl held her hand up, "you can have your body back," she said softly. Yumi stood straight and blinked, "you're giving me back my body?" the girl nodded then looked back at the exit, "It's boring…"

"What do you mean my body's boring!?" Yumi jumped.

"You're too innocent," she answered, "Now get out before I decide to keep you here for myself," she continued with a rather large grin on her face. 

Yumi jumped again and turned to the exit, running, Geez what are you? Sei-sama!? she left.

As the girl stood she smiled softly.

The truth is Yumi-chan the girl thought once the other brunette disappeared that girl, your Onee-sama is truly in love with you. Even I can't take that away. When Sachiko bit the fraud girl flashes was going through her head like crazy. She felt the pain the raven was going through when the flash of the brunette kissing a teal haired looking guy, it really felt terrible. Then there was the lust the raven felt when the imposter tried to seduce her. Other than that there were no flash where there was no smiling Yumi with her tinted pink cheeks.

Enjoy Yumi-chan then the girl disappeared as well. 

* * *

It's the next morning and Sachiko was sitting on Yumi's bed still watching the unconscious girl, watching the color of her skin fade away. Sachiko and Aiko heard the leaves of the trees outside the window rustle. The little girl hissed, knowing who it is that is right out that window, "it's him… he told Yumi-oneesama that he was picking her up this morning to take her to school." Sachiko whipped her head towards the window, glaring I'm not losing Yumi again! She thought as she watched the window slide upwards.

"Yumi-chan! Are you ready to go?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry everyone I totally forgot about this part please forgive me! My mind isn't all here yet so I'm gonna lose it hehe anyways yeah. see ya laters!


	12. Stronger

**Chapter 12: Stronger**

Sachiko stood as the teal haired climbed through the window when he stood then he looked at the raven in shock, bet then covered it with a grin quickly, "hmm… what brings you here?" the vampire hissed softly, "I would like to ask you the same thing."

Haru flipped his hair and looked at the woman, "I'm here to pick up my Yumi-chan and take her to school." He then at the girl on the bed still sleeping, "but I see that she has fallen ill, so it's my job to treat, don't you think?" he says as he starts to walk closer.

Sachiko stepped in between with Aiko by her side, "you're not touching her, not on my watch," she said with so much hate. Haru just looked at her, smirking, "she belongs to me, I have the ri-" before the teal haired could finish he got a full blow at his face by the frozen hand of Sachiko.

"Belongs to you? Please! Yumi belongs to no one especially you!" Sachiko clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

Haru got up and wiped the blood off the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, "with such delicate hands, you can sure use them rudely."

"Don't think that just because I'm a lady doesn't mean that these hands can't work!"

"Ooh aren't you dirty."

"Shut up!" Sachiko shouted.

"You want to fight fir her heart?" he asked with the smirk on his handsome face, "let's fight!"

Sachiko hissed and swung for the teal haired. Haru dodged the attack and slipper through the window, "come on! Show me what you got Bloodsucker! How much do you love her!" he says as he calls the raven out.

Sachiko jumped out the window and swung at him again "more than you and anyone else that ever could!"

He caught her wrist then pushed the raven on to the ground hard, pinning her down "you can't love another woman as much as a man it's not possible. A man can make a woman happy; he can provide for her, give her REAL children, a REAL marriage. What can YOU do for her hmm?" Haru held Sachiko and look into her hate filled eyes.

Sachiko looked back into his and pulled her wrist back furiously, "I don't care what you say or what you as a filthy male can do, I can make her happy, I can provide for her, I may not be able to give her any real children, but I will is she wants them, I can and I will give her a REAL marriage!" she then kneed him in the gut and upper cut him in the jaw.

Haru wobbled backwards then rubbed her jaw, glaring at the raven, "but are you sure you can do that? Will you be able to make that love last forever?" he said making his famous smirk that Sachiko despised, but she too made her own grin that made the teal haired lose his, "I already did it," Sachiko said deeply.

Haru paused and clenched his fist, "what do you mean by that Bloodsucker?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

Now it was Sachiko's turn to flip her hair and chuckle, "isn't obvious?" she said as she licked her sharp fangs that had just a speck of blood stains on it.

Yumi's blood…

"It will be a few days that she'll wake up and she'll be her own person again, but her description will be a bit different."

"You changed her!? How dare you!" Haru was furious _she was mine! _he thought. Uncontrollably he started to throw punches at the raven, but with every blow she dodged swiftly with grace, until finally Sachiko kicked Haru in the ribs as hard as she ever thought the vampire could, making the teal haired wheeze and spit out crimson. Sachiko grabbed the back of his neck then smashed his face into the dirt, pushing his head down deep enough for him to taste the earth.

"The next time I see you try and take Yumi away from me again," the raven haired declared, "you will be six feet under this same spot." Sachiko gave him one final push into the ground before standing back up. She dusted herself off and walked away.

As Sachiko walked she could hear something flying her way, so she dodged quickly and the object pinned into the Fukuzawa house, Sachiko took a look at the object which was a shuriken then she turned around to see the silver haired girl standing and holding another one of those sharp objects.

"My, my what lovely long hair you have?" Sachiko grinned.

"I know it took forever to grow it out." Keiko said running her fingers through her hair, smiling innocently.

"Oh and what a shiny toy you have," the raven teased.

"All the better to kill you with!" the younger girl tightening her grip on the object.

Sachiko chuckled trying her best not to laugh to hard in the girl's face, "I don't think so."

The silver haired gritted her teeth then whipped the object towards Sachiko as she charged.

Once again Sachiko got out of the way of the shiny thing then dodged the charging werewolf "you're being awfully slow, not even my last opponent was this slow. Come on pick up the pace girl!" the raven say as she steps to the side. Immediately Keiko did just that, but apparently it wasn't fast enough for the vampire.

"Well maybe if you stop moving away and do something I can probably, actually touch you!" with that Sachiko stopped and the silver haired full on missed her target, making herself lose balance and pass her opponent. Sachiko and made Keiko meet the ground in which she did with just one push.

"If you still want to live, I think its best that you leave now," Sachiko says, crossing her arms at her chest.

Keiko spat out a few dirt she caught in her mouth, "who do you think you are anyway?" Sachiko continued while the girl was cleaning her mouth including dusting herself, "a first year in the academy who thinks she has a chance with my petite souer, Rosa Chinesis en Bouton, because you both got ears and a tail? Well you got that all wrong. You see I'm in love with Yumi, there's no way I'm going to let you take her away from me. Not again… Yumi has been by my side for two years and I want to make sure that it stays that way until the world ends you got that?"

The silver haired werewolf looked into the deep sapphire eyes and frowned, _she's right I can't expect Yumi-sama to love me because we're a like, she's not even a werewolf, _she thought before bowing to her former enmy, "I understand Sachiko-sama, gomen for causing you so much trouble I promise not to interfere with your relationship, but may I ask to still be a friend to Yumi-sama?"

The raven vampire smiled and nodded once, "you may."

Keiko smiled and bowed again, "thank you Sachiko-sama," and with that she turned on her heel and left the area.

Aiko walked up to Sachiko and hugged her tight, "thank you Sachiko-oneesama," she sniffled. Sachiko patted the little girls head, "let's go and see how Yumi's doing." The little girl nodded and they both went in, Aiko climbing and Sachiko following.

* * *

Yumi's POV

_Right when I exit the darkness everything in my whole body burned, I wanted to scream so bad, but when I open my mouth, nothing would come out. Then I found myself go back into consciousness, but I didn't want to open my eyes, not yet _did she trick me or something? Why does my body feel like its flaming? _I thought to myself still feeling the burn stung me in the inside _What's going on? _I was starting to go crazy until I felt my insides go from scorching to as cold as ice, I now felt frozen both inside and out it still burned then I felt thirsty and hungry, but not for food, _what!? Then what am I hungry for?

_I kind of wiggled around and made a small painful moan due to the dryness of my mouth and burning in my throat. Oh it hurts._

"Yumi…"

_Onee-sama… I can hear her._

"_O-Onee-sama…"_

"Yumi…" I want to see her. Please let me see my Onee-sama. _Slowly I opened my eyes and see a small bit of light._

* * *

Normal POV

Yumi finally widened her eyes to see her rave goddess, looking down at her with a soft smile, "Oh Yumi," she said softly.

"Onee-sama…" the brunette spoke weakly along with a small wince, "i-is there any water? M-my throat burns," she asks as she touched her neck. The smile on the older girl's lips turned upside down into a frown, "I'm so sorry Yumi," Sachiko spoke sadly. Yumi furrowed her brows, "what's wrong Onee-sama?" she asked Sachiko trembled and took Yumi's hand, "you'll probably hate me for what I have done to you," Sachiko was stopped by Yumi's squeeze on her pale hand, "I will never hate you Onee-sama, please just tell me what's wrong," the brunette smiled softly at her sister, Sachiko stood up pulling Yumi with her, "I want to show you first." Yumi nodded and followed.

Sachiko lead the younger girl to a full length mirror then looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry."

Yumi creased her brows then looked into the mirror, she gasped and stepped back _who is that? _She thought, but then she walked back to the mirror slowly. Yumi touched her face and so did the other girl in the mirror, her eyes widen as she realized her ears were visible, speaking of her eyes she saw that they were black _what's going on!?_ She waved it off remembering that those ears were still on her head. Slowly she turned around, "Onee-sama…" she closed her eyes tightly while squeezing the raven's hand, _my ears! Now I know she has seen them! _Her hand was shaking which Sachiko could feel. With that the vampire pulled the younger girl into her amrs and embraced her, stroking her hair, "Yumi, your face is still readable; you know that I'll always love you no matter what, even if you're a Neko." Yumi gasped and looked up at her precious person, "you know what I am?" Sachiko smiled and caressed Yumi's cheek, the latter didn't know if she was blushing, because the only warmth she felt was Sachiko's had. The brunette leaned into the raven's palm and closed her eyes, _I missed her warmth so much, _Yumi thought.

"Thank you Onee-sama," she whispered.

Sachiko's eyes softened then she kissed the girls forehead. The brunette then opened her eyes again and looked into the older girl's eyes, "Onee-sama?"

"Yes?" Sachiko answered.

Yumi looked back into the mirror, "wh-what exactly is going on? I-Is that really me? I don't understand," the raven frowned then answer each question calmly.

"Yumi," she started, "the truth is that you're not human, I-I mean you're no longer a part of the living. You're not dead either, but," for the first time the Ice princess couldn't find her words so she just thought to tell the brunette straight forward. Sachiko took a deep breath and spoke, "you're a vampire Yumi, and yes that girl in the mirror really is you."

Yumi blinked, "v-vampire?" she looked at Sachiko then back to the glass, back into the black eyes of a pale, sickly looking girl, "h-how did this..." she couldn't finish her question, Yumi was too much in shock. _She's too beautiful, _Yumi thought.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry Onee-sama?"

Still holding the smaller hand Sachiko brought it up and kissed the back of it, "because it was me who did it."

Yumi widened her eyes, she was taken back by surprised, "y-you're a..."

Sachiko nodded.

__

D-Does that mean I have forever with Onee-sama?

Yumi thought.

At the silence Sachiko trembled, "you must hate me now." Sachiko felt her sister's arms around her waist, she looked down to see Yumi's black eyes, "never in my whole life will I ever hate you Onee-sama, I love you too much." Sachiko returned the embraced and kissed her forehead again, "I love you too Yumi."

* * *

**A/N: **Just one more chapter people and we are done!! haha! the last chapter will be posted later on during the day so sit tight... not too tight thought alright.

Maha~lo!


	13. Confession

**Chapter 13: Confession**

It's been a month since the day Yumi found out she was a vampire and she's been able to feed with Sachiko by her side and teaching her. The raven would stop by and pick her up to take her hunting, it was always fun for the two and they never get tired of it, being with each other is what they always love.

When Yumi went to school the next day after the change it was crazy, there was a whole new fan club for Yumi and girls would be crowding around the brunette giving her comments on how amazing she looked while Sachiko on the other hand was growing jealous at all the giggling girls, blushing over her petite souer.

Everyday for the past month it's been the same. Once Sachiko and Yumi walk into the gates of Lillian's a crown is already formed around Rosa Chinesis en Bouton. There were a few times Sachiko would glare at the few girls that were at a closer distance to the raven vampire and of course they would run away, leaving a giggling Yumi.

Today is yet again the same thing, Yumi and Sachiko walked through the gate and Yumi's fan club swarmed around her, "Rosa Chinesis en Bouton you're looking beautiful today," Yumi chuckled lightly in mirth, "well thank you very much for your compliment, will you please excuse us? My Onee-sama and I needs to go to the Rose Mansion, gokigenyou."

"Ohaiyou Rosa Chinesis," a few of Yumi's fans greeted, Sachiko looked at them with her usual calm and collected façade.

"Gokigenyou," she said softly and kept walking, following her little sister.

In the Rose Mansion it was just the two of them, there was actually no meeting, but being alone was all the two vampires really wanted. "My Yumi, aren't you making a lot of friends," Sachiko said trying not to sound jealous. Yumi was boiling water for tea then she sat down, "I don't know what you're talking about Onee-sama, you know that I simply can't just walk away from them," she smiled innocently.

Sachiko sighed, "Yes I do know."

Out of nowhere Yumi placed a soft kiss on the raven's cheek, "don't worry about it Onee-sama their just fans." Sachiiko was relieved that she can't blush anymore; her sister has gotten bolder since her changing it's been driving Sachiko crazy as she tries so hard on not taking the brunette down. She hasn't even confessed to the girl and she's being intimate, _I don't even know if she loves me in that way either, _Sachiko pondered to herself.

Breaking her thoughts, Yumi places the tea cup in front of Sachiko. Sachiko looked up at Yumi and smiled, "thank you," the younger girl smiled back, returning the gesture then sat back down in her spot.

As the raven sipped on the beverage she glanced at Yumi who was finishing her homework, _I can't take this anymore! _Sachiko slammed her tea cup back down, surprisingly Yumi didn't jump, but she did look at her sister in concern, "is everything alright Onee-sama?" Sachiko didn't say anything she just stood and walked to her petite souer. Yumi's eyes widened, watching the raven in confusion, before she could open her mouth and say anything, Yumi felt Sachiko's lips on hers. Yumi really didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care because the feel of Sachiko's lips was something she never imagine, with that she returned the kiss.

After a few minutes or so the two vampires parted and intertwined their fingers as they pressed foreheads, "I always wanted to do that Yumi," Sachiko whispered. Yumi giggled, "me too."

"I'm in love with you Yumi; I have been for a long time. That's why I bit you in the first place, I was selfish enough to want to be with you and have you forever." Sachiko confessed lovingly caressing the equal pale hands of her love.

Yumi looked into the older girls sapphire eyes and smiled brightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way Sachiko…"

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the official end of Weird Love! Thank you for staying the whole way I'm sorry if there were a lot of confusion during this process of this story, I'll try my best to do better in the upcoming stories and understandable.

**MAHALO NUI LOA! A HUI HOU!**

**ALOOOHAAA!!!  
**


End file.
